Responsibility for administration of this program will reside in the Administrative core (Core C), directed by the overall PI of the program, Dr. Christopher B. Newgard, who will devote 5% of his time to this effort. He will be assisted in this role by James R. McCurdy, Business Manager of the Sarah W. Stedman Nutrition and Metabolism Center at Duke, and Ms. Brenda Aston, Chief Administrator of the Advanced Imaging Center at UTSW. This team will work closely with the project and core Pis in preparation of yearly progress reports, monitoring of personnel changes that occur during the course of the program, and oversight of the program budget, including yearly summaries of expenditures. Core C will also be responsible for assuring that the program is in compliance with institutional standards for human and animal research, including the timely submission of protocols to the relevant institutional review committees. A travel budget has been requested in Core C to allow four face-to-face meetings of the UTSW and Duke Pis per year, and for yearly meetings of the Scientific Advisory Board. Dr. Newgard and his staff will plan and coordinate those meetings. In the unlikely event that Dr. Newgard is rendered unable to fulfill his duties as Principal Investigator of this Program Project for any reason. Dr. Sherry will take full responsibility for completion of the program, and will work closely with the other investigators and senior administrative personnel at Duke and UTSWMC to ensure continued coordination of effort and delivery of the program milestones.